


A Peacock's Journey to Transformation

by the_hearteater



Series: Frolicking and Chilling [5]
Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I think Discord is gonna kill me, Kieran is a shy bby, LMAO, Lauren being a good friend, i regret nothing LMAO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hearteater/pseuds/the_hearteater
Summary: Kieran's transformation from a shy quiet owl to a extravagant peacock
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair & Kieran White, Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Series: Frolicking and Chilling [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752121
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	A Peacock's Journey to Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> Year 7 is 6th Grade
> 
> Year 6 is 5th Grade
> 
> ENJOY!

A line after another, each of them has a role in the drawing. The paper slowly turned from a blank canvas to a busy street of Ardhalis. The pair of golden orbs quietly followed every stroke of the graphite. As time passed by, the eyes of gold droop and the girl fell into a peaceful sleep.

As the final stroke landed, the dark-haired artist held the art in his hands and marvelled the masterpiece. He placed the paper down and noticed the spill of scarlet beside him. The satisfied smile on his face grew soft as he slowly caressing the silky strands of red, trying not to wake her up. He stroked her face before getting hit by a sense of nostalgia.

* * *

The breeze of spring ran through his long dark hair as he arrived at his new school. Forced to introduce himself, he stuttered his introduction before scurrying to the seat that his teacher assigned him to. As the teacher started to teach, he was pestered by a girl in yellow.

“Nice to meet you, Kieran. Welcome to Ashton Vale Primary! My name is Lauren!” she grins. Too shy to reply, he responds to her words with a nod. Noticing this, Lauren figured out that he was shy and stopped badgering him. Her words can wait until lunchtime.

* * *

Finally after what seems to be like a century, the lunch bell rang. Every every child ran for the cafeteria, well, all except for one quiet pale boy. Lauren halted her footsteps and looked back into the silent classroom. The shuffling of books and paper can only be heard as she walked into the classroom. Kieran was finding his Tupperware.

“Hey, are you alright?”

Kieran looked up and saw Lauren. The first thing he thought was: “She looks like a fairy.”

“H- Hey... Everything’s okay.” he stuttered. “Hmmm, you don’t look like you’re fine though. You look lonely actually.” Lauren said. “I… I’m okay. You d don’t need to a...accompany me.” Kieran tried to convince her but fails to do because Lauren was already walking towards him with a grin on her face.

Kieran piqued Lauren’s interest the moment he entered the classroom. He didn’t look like a stuck up arrogant idiot for sure, but he did look like an intelligible kid. “Since you don’t have anyone to accompany you, I’ll join you for lunch!” Lauren selected her words carefully, not wanting to hurt his feelings by mistake.

“Y You don’t need to do t that…” Kieran replied. “Nope, nothing’s doing! You can’t get rid of me!” Lauren smiled. Knowing he couldn’t change her mind, Kieran accepted the fact and head to the cafeteria. 

Lauren let Kieran choose where to sit before telling him that she’ll find him after she gets her food. “Don’t leave the cafeteria, okay? Or else I won't be able to find you.” Lauren told him. Kieran nodded and proceeded to search for an empty table.

When Lauren bought her sandwiches, she started to look for Kieran. Maybe he’s at the corner, she thought and made her way there. Sure enough, the little dark-haired boy was there, munching on his cherry cheesecake.

“Ah, there you are! I had a feeling you were here!” Lauren called out. “Ah…” Kieran squeaked. “H…Hello there…” “Mind if I know what you’re eating? I’m having ham sandwiched today!” Lauren said. “Oh… N… nothing much… Just cherry cheesecake…” Kieran replied.

“Cool! Did your mother make it?” Lauren asked. Kieran nodded, wanting to enjoy his cake in peace instead of getting pestered by this red-haired girl. He continued to eat his lunch in peace, quietly listening to Lauren talk about the school.

Day by day, Kieran gradually got comfortable with Lauren. He was still shy, but not as bad compared to his first day in Ashton Vale, but still shy nonetheless.

* * *

“Wow! Did you draw all these?”

Kieran’s eyes widened and saw Lauren flipping through his artbook. Letting out an infuriated yell, he quickly snatched the book from the girl’s hands. Lauren was shocked when Kieran suddenly seized the book from her hands. This was the first time she saw Kieran truly mad.

Kieran clutched the book close to him, anger clouded his face. Lauren slowly walked towards him, his back facing her. Knowing that she was wrong, she apologized.

“Sorry Kieran, I should’ve asked for your permission before looking at your stuff.” The two of them stayed silent. Then, Kieran’s tense body slowly relaxed, before turning to her. “Just don’t do it again next time,” Kieran whispered, but it was loud enough for Lauren to hear and nod.

“I like those drawings, they’re beautiful.” Lauren smiled. At that moment, a gentle breeze flew by as a sunray shone on Lauren, highlighting her vibrant crimson hair and bringing out her pensive golden eyes. It was such a lovely scene, Kieran’s thought switched from sombre to artistic.

“You look like a fire fairy, Ren.” He smiled shyly. “Really? What makes you say so?” Lauren asked. “Your hair is a nice shade of red. Most fire fairies have fiery hair tones like orange.” Kieran scratched his head. “Ah… I see…” Lauren said.

The two children then sat together on the hill under the tree and started to talk like their normal days. 

* * *

It was a frosty white winter when Lauren approached Kieran with an irritated look on her face. Lauren is not happy, is she mad with me? was the first thing that Kieran thought of. He started to feel a tiny bit scared and nervous as Lauren came closer to him.

”What’s the matter, Ren?” Kieran squeaked. “You are the matter, Ki. You need to have more self-confidence in yourself!” Lauren sighed. “W… What do you mean?” Kieran asked. “You think I didn’t see what happened to you? You were getting wrecked by those Year 7 bullies again!” Lauren exclaimed.

“ ** I don’t know what you are talking about. ** ” Kieran sulked. “Don’t lie to me, Ki. I saw the whole scene from afar. They made your books fall and you were forced to pick them up. Not only that, but your lunch was also thrown on the floor, ruining it! And all you just did was to remain silent and walk away! Why didn’t you fight back? Why didn’t you tell the teachers?” Lauren asked.

A surge of anger shot through his body, tolerance no longer held the lead of fury. The escaped convicts drove away cowardice for a few seconds, but that was more than enough for Kieran to unleash his true feelings.

“Because I’m not like you!” Kieran yelled. “I’m not as confident as you are! I don’t want to get into trouble by fighting back! And even if I told the teachers, what are they going to do? All they will do is to punish them and send them to detention! When they are done with their punishment, they will go back to being jerks again! Nothing will make them learn!”

This was one of the many rare times that Kieran gets super mad, and when he does, its no joke. “I’m not telling you to fight them! I’m telling you to stand up for yourself!” Lauren retaliated. “The reason why they are targetting you is because all you do is to keep quiet and not take any action! When you don’t take any action, they will continue to bully you because they think you’re weak!”

“You can say that because you are not getting bullied! But have you ever considered how I feel? Of course I want to take action, but I’m scared at the same time! I admit I am a coward!” Kieran said. The two of them came to a stop, a heavy silence surrounded them.

One step after another, Lauren slowly make her way to Kieran and patted his shoulder. “I don’t want to see you suffer, I never want you to suffer. That’s why, I’m going to help you with your self- confidence, okay?” Lauren asked.

Kieran immediately looked up to Lauren, a bewildered look pasted on him. “You don’t need to go that far for me, Ren. I can handle it myself.” Kieran said. “No,” Lauren stubbornly said. “I want to help you. I want to do this, not only for you but for me too. I have been with you since 1st Grade and there’s no way I'm abandoning you now!” Lauren huffed. Kieran let out an inaudible groan, knowing that when Lauren sets her eyes on something, you cant make her change her mind… well, most of the time.

Sighing, he gave in. “What are you going to do? You have a plan?!” Kieran asked. “Yes I do, but you’ll know when the time comes,” Lauren smiled and pinched his cheeks. “Stwop it, Ren!” Kieran pushed her hand away. “Alright alright! I’ll stop!” she laughed. “Oh, by the way, Father gave me some money! Let’s get some ice cream, shall we?” Lauren piped. Kieran nodded happily as they rushed to the nearest ice cream vendor.

* * *

“Alright, you’ll present our art, I’ll hold the work!” Lauren decided. “Huh?! But it was always you who presents, right?” Kieran asked, clearly shocked at the sudden change of positions. “That is correct, but I want you to present it this time is so that you can build up your confidence! Remember that time when I say I have a plan? Well, this one is one of the practice! You better start expecting more to come!” Lauren warned.

“But-“ “No complaining, Kieran! Don’t worry, I’ll help you with the details!” Lauren clenched her hand into a determined fist. Kieran sighed, unhappy with the fixed arrangement. He hoped that this ‘practice’ will be over as soon as possible.

For many days, Lauren stayed over at Kieran’s house to help him with the ‘speech’ that he needed to practice. He kept tumbling and fumbling over his words during his mock presentation. “You’re during great, Ki!” Lauren encouraged as Kieran stood in front of her reading his ‘script’ that Lauren helped to write.

“R… Really?” Kieran asked. “Yes! It’s much better compared to last time! Unfortunately, you will need to talk in front of more people. You’re too comfortable with me, that’s why you stutter less. How about your parents?” Lauren suggested.

A frightened look shot through Kieran’s face. He shook his head frantically, not wanting to perform the ‘speech’ in front of his parents. Sure he loves them, but the thought of presenting in front of them terrifies him. “Ren! Please no! I can't handle it!” Kieran squeaked. “Don’t be silly! You can handle anything! I have faith in you!” Lauren said.

“If that’s the case, Ren, then you’re putting your faith on the wrong person!” Kieran replied. “Come on, how bad can this be? They are your parents, Ki, not some Year 7 bully from school.” Lauren explained. But still, little Kieran shook his head in fear.

It took quite a long time to convince Kieran to do the presentation in front of his parents. When he finally agreed, Lauren was overjoyed and wanted him to present in front of them immediately. “No! I did agree to do it but not now!” Kieran cried. “Why not?” Lauren asked. “Come on, Ren! Let me take a break! I can't handle the series of practice! If I continue to do anymore, I’ll break down!” Kieran cried.

Lauren listened, then she sighed. “Fine, but we’ll do the presentation tomorrow, got it?” she asked. Kieran nodded and followed Lauren downstairs to the living room where his parents were at to tell them the news.

His parent was intrigued by the idea of Kieran presenting. Deep down in their hearts, they were grateful that Kieran had Lauren as a friend, for they tried and when I say tried, I really mean TRIED to get Kieran to improve his shyness and be a little bold. But each time they tried, he crawled further back into his shell.

* * *

On the day of presentation, Kieran did fumble over quite a lot of his words, but it was far better compared to when Lauren first talked to him. Of course, some children giggled when he stuttered,, but overall it was quite successful. The teacher gave them an A+ for their presentation, partly because of Kieran’s performance.

“That was amazing, Ki!” Lauren high-fived her best friend. Kieran’s face turned a little pink from the compliment. “You… really think so?” he asked. Lauren nodded her head vigorously, her smile infected him. “Let’s celebrate our success with ice cream!” Lauren suggested and Kieran agreed.

* * *

As the months pass, Kieran slowly built his confidence up with the help of Lauren. It started from presentations, and slowly it switched to solo speaking and eventually the scariest level, acting or what others call it, stage play.

“They’re holding tryouts now, how about you give it a try, Kieran? I’ll join you!” Lauren urged. “Please give me time, Ren. I could do the rest, but acting? That isn't my forte! I know my stage fright had been reduced drastically but this? This is like the ultimate embarrassment for me!” Kieran cried.

“Kieran, are you seriously going to back down? After all, you’ve gone through? Are you being a coward or what?” Lauren challenged. She knows what she’s doing, for this was part of her plan. As she expected, Kieran growled.

“I am not a coward!” Kieran clenched his fist, wanting to prove his best friend wrong. “I’ll show you that I’m no weakling! And I’ll do you one better, you don’t need to accompany me. I can do it alone!” Just like that, Kieran left.

Lauren was left alone in the cafeteria. Despite Kieran’s outburst, she remained unfazed; on the contrary, Lauren had a smile on her face. The plan is going great, she thought to herself. She got up and threw the food wrapping away and headed to her classroom as the lunch bell rang. The fact that there was a steady breeze made Lauren look like from an action movie.

Lauren walked home alone that day, for she knows that Kieran needs to cool down before she approaches him again.

* * *

Lauren purposely waited for Kieran after school. He came out of the school with two of his buttons unbuttoned, obviously uncomfortable from the heat of summer. “How were the tryouts?” Lauren asked as she handed him a wet wipe. “I made it! The Drama Club was impressed with my performance!.” Kieran smiled.

As the sunlight shone on him, it brought out his beautiful turquoise eyes. The stormy blue hair was drenched in sweat, mimicking a dark rainy night. His creamy ivory skin flushed with a rosy pink due to the heat and his onyx black lashes caught the droplets of sweat like black spiderwebs after a rain.

Despite the beautiful features, Lauren was too focused in her friend’s success to notice and therefore overlooked the Eros-like features on Kieran. 

* * *

“So, what are you guys going to perform?” Lauren asked, twiddling with her hair. “We haven't decided yet, but we are going to discuss about it this Friday,” Kieran replied as he pushed some coins inside a vending machine before handing a can of drink to Lauren.

“Thanks,” Lauren took a few gulps. “Oooh, ginger ale! Interesting pick, Ki.” “I know I have good taste,” he smirked. Lauren rolled her eyes and tried to see what Kieran was drinking. “BUTTERSCOTCH?! You little snitch!” Lauren playfully hit him. “What?! It’s nice!”

* * *

She was powerless against his verdict. They lost the court trial and it was time for the execution. She stood at the sidelines, watching his chained figure approaching his doom. He lay his head in the designated area and looked into her eyes, a forlorn smile in his eyes. Powerless and full of despair, her tears threatened to flow, but she restrained the breaking dam. He focused his eyes on hers, and her in his. As the blade of the guillotine fell, the forlorn smile melted into peace. Her heart shattered like a crystal as they took him away from her.

As the final scene was delivered, the curtain closed and the casts take their bows and left the stage. It was successful as the audience erupted into applause. That scene made a blow in everyone’s hearts and they were impressed.

“Kieran!!!” Lauren rushed to her friend’s side. “Hello there, darling.” Kieran greeted. “Oh stop it! You’re not being Fernando anymore!” Lauren laughed. “I like his character, and I think all that acting of his personality rubbed on me.” Kieran laughed. “Oh please no. I can’t even handle you, how can I handle a Fernando?” Lauren groaned.

“Oh by the way, you guys were a riot!” Lauren complimented. “You look like you were having fun, Kieran.” “Well, yes actually… I plan to remain on the team.” Kieran admitted. Lauren’s eyes widened in surprise, she didn’t expect this turn of events. It may be surprising, but it wasn’t bad.

“You’ve grown well!” Lauren hugged Kieran tightly, throwing him off guard. Kieran was shocked, but he returned the embrace. As they walked home, Lauren noticed that she was given a few looks of jealousy, but she shook them off. After all, what can they do?

The two Year 6… err couple (?) walked home, smiles adorning on their face.

* * *

A soft moan and the rustling of paper dragged Kieran out from his sea of memories. “Urgh… I didn’t know I fell asleep…” Lauren sighed. “Good morning, mon armour,” Kieran kissed her cheek. “You look ravishing as always.”

“Kieran, my hair is literally a rat nest and you say I look beautiful, is that what you’re saying?” Lauren laughed. “Don’t call me like that…” Kieran whispered. “Huh? What did you say?” Lauren asked. “Call me ‘Ki’, Ren. I miss you calling me that…” Kieran said.

Lauren remained silent for a few seconds, then she smiled softly. “I see you’ve been reminiscing… Come here,  _ Ki _ .” Lauren opened her arms wide. Kieran hugged her, contented.

The two of them then talked about the many things that they did when they were kids, both happy and embarrassing one.

**Author's Note:**

> LOL DID I TRICK YA PLAYGROUNDERS?
> 
> IM GONNA GET BULLIED BUT ITS WORTH IT LOL


End file.
